Twist of Fate?
by PolarRose
Summary: Im not very good at Summarys, but here we go. It is the past, and Bella is a slave girl who has just been bought by Edward Cullen. How will things turn out? BxE AxJ EmxR CxEs Rated T, but that may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing sadly

New Master

Bella P.O.V

I sat silently knowing that talking could mean that attention would be on me.

I was a simple slave girl being passed from master to master.

I had too many scars on my body to count from my rather abusive masters.

I watched on, as the newest girl that the slave trader had acquired was beaten.

I wished that I could do something to help the girl who looked to be only fifteen, two years younger than me.

I heard my name being called, and stood up reluctantly. "Well well well." The rather pudgy trader drawled, as I stood. "It seems that someone took pity on you. He will be here to examine you in a few moments." I took a deep breath, and sighed softly. "Yes sir." I said as he instructed me to be on my best behavior, or there would be a few lashes taken to my back.

Edwards P.O.V

I had no intention to buy any slaves at this time, but one of the slave girls drew my eye.

That was a hard thing to do for nearly every woman, but this girl roughly my age caught my eye, or rather my scenes.

Her smell was so tempting. I knew that it wouldn't take much to take her to some abandoned place, and drink hr blood, the blood that called me, taunted me.

She was so beautiful in my eyes with her ebony hair, and dark brown eyes that showed her emotions to someone who knew how, and when to look.

The only thing that perturbed me was that I couldn't see into her mind like I could with most.

I sighed lightly, and walked into the tent like thing to see her up close, and to pay the slave trader his money.

Bella's P.O.V

I stood still, as me hands were shackled above my head.

The man who had bought me was coming in a few moments to make sure I was to his likings.

When I saw him enter I was amazed. He was so hansom with his soft russet colored hair, and light butterscotch eyes that for some reason seemed to be getting slightly darker, as he looked at me.

Then rembering my manors I dropped my eyes to look at the floor, as the man walked around me glancing away only for a few moments when the slaver would comment about my looks.

"I'll take her." I heard the man mumble, before handing the slaver some money. I felt the rope holding my arms up drop, and let my arms fall.

I stumbled slightly when I felt the slaver push me towards the door of the tent where my new master was waiting for me to follow before exiting the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions

Bella's P.O.V

"What is your name?" I heard the man ask.

I bit my lip for a moment then spoke up. "Bella sir."

He nodded slightly, and glanced around for a moment as he walked with me a step or so behind him.

You may call me Edward." He said after a moment.

I looked him up, and down when he had looked back in front of himself.

He was hansom with his pale skin, and russet hair.

He had on simple clothing: A nice pair of trousers, and a simple, and clean white shirt.

I could see that he was rather muscular.

The one thing that bothered me though was that he seemed so tense with his hands curled in fists.

I bit my lip again, but my thoughts were interrupted when I stumbled letting out a small yelp, but instead of hitting the ground I felt extremely cold, hard hands catch me and pull me up.

"I am so sorry sir- Edward." I said quickly.

"Not a problem." He said softly, before turning, and walking up to a beautiful three story white house.

"Wow."I said softly after a moment of looking at the house. When I looked back at Edward I saw him smiling.

"It is a great house."He mumbled before opening the door to the house, and beckoning me to enter.

Edward P.O.V

It took all my control not to lead her to some secluded place, and attack her to quench my thirst.

When Bella had stumbled I couldn't stop myself from helping her.

To my surprise she didn't recoil from my frigid touch, only stutter an apology.

When I saw the look on her face when she saw the house I couldn't help but smile.

I silently walked inside, and waited for only a moment for her to enter, before closing the heavy wooden door.

I looked up for a moment, as Alice my sister, not by blood, but Fate raced down the stairs, and halted quickly in front of myself, and Bella.

I looked at Alice, and she saw my eyes before nodding. "Go, I will show her the house." She said.

I nodded, and slunk back out the door not missing the pained look on Bella's face, as I slipped out of the house, and into the trees behind the house to hunt.

Bella's P.O.V

I watched sadly, as Edward disappeared, before looking back at Alice.

"Maim." I said softly.

I heard her laugh softly, and smile. "Call me Alice." She said before starting to drag me around the house showing me the rooms.

When we got to her own I saw a blond boy with the same topaz eyes that both Edward and Alice had sitting on the big canopy bed that had dark blood red sheets.

"Look what Edward brought home." she said with a smile, before looking back at me.

"This is…" she cut off looking at me for my name.

"Bella." I said softly.

The blond male nodded. "You can call me Jasper."He said with a smile before looking at Alice with a confused look.

'I'll tell you later.' I saw her mouth, before dragging me away to meet the others.

Once being introduced to Charslie, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie was finished I was shown to my room which I learned was only one away from Edwards since he had bought me.

The room was lovely it had a rather pretty wooden bed, a small vanity, and a good view out the window which led to a small balcony next to Edwards own.

I smiled softly, and then turned to look at Alice who was handing me a simple, but beautiful dark blue dress.

"For tonight," She said softly.

"You will eat with the family. "

I nodded, and took the dress slowly, before holding it up to me.

It looked like it would fit like a glove.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards P.O.V.

I walked back silently into the house.

I had hunted, and my eyes light butterscotch.

I glanced around till my eyes found Alice who was walking with Jasper.

I knew that they were conversing about my sudden purchase of a slave.

I walked twords them, and shook my head, as they blocked their thoughts from me.

"Did you show her around?" I asked softly my mind starting to wonder again to Bella, and her beauty.

"Of course I did. She is such a nice girl. "Alice said with a smile.

"She is in the slave room next to yours." She then smiled, as Jasper started to pull her along.

I sighed softly, and ran up the stairs much faster than any human could, but who said that I was human?

Bella's P.O.V

I had slipped into the blue dress, and was now looking into the vanity mirror.

The dress showed my curves rather well, and it was even a bit low cut.

I silently wondered what Edward would think, but then I shook my head.

I was only a slave girl, and he... well he was my master.

It was then that I heard a soft rapping on my door that I turned from the mirror, and walked swiftly to the door.

I slowly opened it to see the one person I had wanted to see.

"Sir." I said softly

"Come is time for dinner."He said softly, taking a few steps back.

I nodded, and quickly started to walk to the stairs.

Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"The bow." He said softly as his hands dropped to my waist to help tie the fabric back into a bow.

I was blushing deeply, as his hands dropped away from my waist.

Edwards P.O.V

I don't know what had made me help the girl with the ribbon that was made to be tied.

I realized that she had gone stiff, as me hands brushed agenst her waist.

Why had I done that? I have never gotten that close to a slave girl.

I was then pulled out of my thoughts, when I saw Bella stumble, and start to fall down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Bella's POV

This is when I curse my klutziness.

When I'm, falling down stairs in front of a GOD!

It was then that I realized what could happen at the end of my fall, but after I hit the ground once I felt Cold arms around me cradling me like a porcine doll.

One of my hands was on my head, till my rescuer pulled it away slowly. I was bleeding slightly, and starting to black out.

Edwards POV

I hurried to catch her, but not before she hit her head on the railing.

Once I had her in my arms , I gently removed her beautiful hand from her head.

What I saw made me hold my breath.

She was bleeding. "CHARSLIE!" I yelled not thinking about how I could have whispered, and he would have heard me.

He was here in less then a second pulling my angel from my arms, and carrying her up to one of the closest rooms witch just happened to be mine.

Great.

Charslies POV

I quickly Carried the girl to the nearest room not even realizing it was Edwards.

Once I layed her down on the large golden sheeted bed I realized that Edward was still beside me holding his breath, and his eyes were dark, but not black.

"Go, I don't think you will last in here very long." I muttered, before turning back to bella.

"I'm Staying here." Edward growled sitting on the bed next to Bella.

I could tell he was still holding his breath.

I sighed softly, but nodded, before starting to attend to Bella.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Edwards POV

I watched my angel sleep, her head was bandaged, and she was sleeping soundly.

She looked so peaceful when she slept… Apart from the sleep talking.

I gently brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you sooner." I whispered softly, I then smiled, as I saw a smile appear on her lips for a moment before she snuggled closer to me.

But after a moment my smile turned to a frown as I heard Rosalie's thoughts ' Poor Edward. It's a shame that he has to fall in love with a human, and one who cant even walk down the stairs at that.'

I growled slightly causing two brown eyes look up at me rather confused…

AN: I want at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas POV

"What happened?" I asked softly realizing that I was in Edwards arms in his bed…

'What did I do? What did I do to end up here in his arms?'

"You fell, and hit your head." He said softly, as he brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

I knew that not many masters were this close… at least not with out it being forced on the girl.

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt any of your family's things!" I said quickly blushing a dark shade of red.

I was even more surprised, when he smiled, and placed his hand agenst my cheek. " What a lovely shade of red." He said softly, his voice as smooth as velvet.

Edwards POV

Why was I doing this? I have known this girl for less then a day.

Her blood calls to me, It is so tempting not to drain her of it.

I bit my lip softly for a moment, before leaning down towards her face to kiss her, but that was when Alice chose to barge in causing Bella to stand quickly, before falling to the floor.

I moved quickly almost too quickly for a human to help her up, but Alice was already helping Bella up.

"Bella can I have a word with my brother?" Alice asked sweetly.

Bella nodded, but I could tell it was rather reluctantly, but she then walked out of my room.

I turned towards my sister, and growled lightly. "What did you do that for?" I growled, but my face turned to a slight fear when I saw the look she was giving me.

She had seen something.

Bellas POV

I walked, or rather stumbled out of Edwards room my mind filled with unanswered questions.

I sighed softly, as I walked into my room, and sat down in front of the small Vanity.

I then started to softly hum, as I looked at myself. I still had some dried blood on my face, and a bandage on my head, but other then that I was fine.

I stood up after a moment, and walked over to a large bowl, and a pitcher of Water.

I slowly pored water into the bowl, before splashing my face lightly.

When I heard a knock on my door I quickly dried my face, and walked towards it.

When I saw who it was I bit my lip to hide my surprise.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I Even got more then what I asked for! Ok I need 15 reviews for this chapter before I will update. I know it might be abit much, But by the tenth chapter I hope to have 40-50 Reviews.


	6. AN

AN// Sorry Guys but I don't think I will be updating for a bit longer due to Family issues. Sorry!


End file.
